Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy conversion system and more specifically it relates to an energy conversion system which utilizes a closed loop magneto-hydrodynamics based on the Stirling cycle without any moving parts. The embodiment converts heat generated by an external source directly into electric energy.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Currently, one of the most commonly employed engines is the internal combustion engine. Heat is applied through combustion in the process of burning a fuel gas mixture. In such an internal combustion engine, the process of combustion takes place within the housing of the engine. This type of engine is widely used, especially within cars and trucks.
Internal combustion engines generally use a reciprocating piston configuration to achieve the required thermodynamic processing of the Otto cycle. A piston is displaced within the cylinder achieving intake, compression of combustion of fuel gas mixture, expansion and exhaust. Modifications have been introduced to the internal combustion engine based on the Otto cycle such as replacing pistons with rotors in a configuration known as the Wankel engine. All of the above devices, while suitable for their purposes, convert heat into mechanical energy by using moving parts such as pistons, rotors, turbomachinery, and the like.
In contrast, application of heat is made externally in energy conversion devices such as a steam engine based on the Rankine cycle or the Stirling engine where moving parts such as pistons and rotors are used to convert heat from an external source and convert it into mechanical energy. Current Stirling engines in the market use solar energy as external source. Many other heat sources may be used for the proposed invention such as geothermal heat source, nuclear, fossil fuel, hydrogen combustion, byproduct waste heat from various processing and power plants and solar energy.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved energy conversion system which utilizes closed loop magneto-hydrodynamics within the containment chamber based on the Stirling cycle without any moving parts.